Twister
by gatehead81
Summary: So what exactly do the guys do for fun on a team night? Completely plot-less fic that ends up as a bit of a J/S ship. Started of as a K but became T before the end.  Mostly Sam/Jack. Friendship/Humour with a little angst creeping in later on... Season 8.


**Summary: So what exactly do the guys do for fun on a team night?**

**Completely plot-less fic that ends up as a bit of a J/S ship. Hmm how did that happen I wonder? **

**Started of as a K but became T before the end. Mostly Sam/Jack. Friendship/Humour with a little angst creeping in later on... (Disclaimer as per profile page) **

**I tried to keep this one a little more realistic...not always easy though. Set in season 8 I think.**

**AN: Gotta thank LAIsobel for the inspiration for this one. Her fic "I will be there in your dreams," has mention of one word that got me thinking on a totally different tangent (once I got over the emotion of her fantastic fic of course) and that word was…**

* * *

TWISTER

* * *

Daniel had to stretch to his full length just to get his hand anywhere near where it needed to be. Finally he got there but his glasses were falling off, there was nothing he could do about it now. Any more movement and he was sure to topple over and that would spell disaster. Someone shifted below him. "Teal'c, stay still." he blurted urgently.

"I cannot do so, Daniel Jackson." He needed to alter the pivot of his body weight in order to gain enough purchase to extend his left foot laterally and then across to its final destination. With difficulty he achieved his task. Daniel Jackson's full rib-cage was resting lightly on his broad back. Briefly he wondered if such an action was permissible. Colonel Carter was moving now, her arm snaking towards him.

Sam felt herself grimace a little. "Sorry Teal'c." she forced out as she reached in between his left and right arms. Her face ended up squashed against the Jaffa's forehead before he moved away. Relaxing a little, she looked down. _'Yes!'_ she thought.

Jack groaned and assessed his next move. He was sure this whole thing was a set up. Awkwardly he lifted his right hand, shifted his weight onto his left foot and deliberated as to whither over or under would be better. He already had one foot between his colonel's legs and his next point of contact was directly below her over-extended chest. Going over would mean he would be forced to straddle her completely and under meant that the new angle of his knee would place it precariously close to her…well…her ass he decided. If he ended up accidentally goosing her with his knee, losing his balance would be the least of his worries. So over it was.

"Can you hurry up Jack, I'm not sure I can hold on much longer." Daniel could hear the strain in his own voice. The next order arrived. _'Oh thank god!'_ That one was easy, quickly he moved giving himself and everyone else a little more space, but then it happened, he overbalanced on his retreat and careered onto the floor. Grumpily he resigned himself to the loser's bench and huffed at being the first occupant. Then he looked over at the visiting Cassie who had complete control over all of the remaining players.

"That configuration of limbs and colours is not attainable." Teal'c stated as he avidly eyed his next destination. And yet he had to try, the only other alternative was surrender and he would rather be defeated than to give in. Inhaling to feed his tiring muscles he made his move but before he was even half way towards his destination, failure was inevitable. His large hand came down just shy of the circle and disqualification followed. Grumbling he removed himself and came to rest alongside the other defeated contender in the room.

'_Great, just me and the General left. This could get interesting.' _Words registered in her ears. "You what? No way?" Carter looked back between her legs at her requested new position. How the hell was she supposed to get her hand all the way down there? She ran an assessment. The General had his body draped over the top of hers, she could feel the heat coming from him and he was breathing on the back of her neck. His left hand was firmly planted by her face. His right arm, curled around her waist was in a fixed position bracing his hand flat out below her chest. One of his legs was out of sight and the other, his right, was between her knees. Briefly she wondered how compromising her own position must look, what with him leaning over her and her right foot stretched up and out level with her hip.

"Ya wanna hurry it along there Carter?"

The stress in his voice gave her mental images of a bright red face, he was obviously having difficulty maintaining his stance. She smiled to herself and contemplated staying still but delaying too long would be classed as cheating and she wouldn't win or lose that way. Blowing out a breath Sam twisted. Her head ducked in under his arm as she cautiously lifted her left hand. She wobbled a bit, fighting hard for equilibrium. Her body became more comfortable as she moved left, slightly brushing along him as she went. Eventually with her right fingers splayed and just barely maintaining contact, her left index finger touched down on the mark near his foot. She exhaled in relief.

Carter was mostly out from under him now but the back of her head was grazing his groin. _'Not good.' _It was making him twitch. What was taking so long? Finally he heard the next move and glanced round. "You want to repeat that? … Yeah that's what I thought you said." It wasn't so bad, so long as he could manage to maintain his balance for long enough to get his foot all the way to the other side. He tried to minimise his grunting as he pushed all of his weight onto his right leg. Slowly he arced his left foot through the air and with what he thought was military precision set it firmly on the farthest away spot possible. He glanced up grinning. The first thing he got was an eyeful of Carter's cleavage. He clamped down…up, on his dropping jaw and dragged his eyes north but she was already frowning at him. He offered her a wordless apology and she took it, her eyes telling him that he was going down. No way in hell that was going to happen.

Sam smiled. Within two moves, one each, they had gone from him on top of her to cheek to cheek. Essentially they were back on an equal footing, so to speak. This could go on for a while. Her next move brought her back in under him, his head against her hip. Then all contact from his was gone. Feeling cheeky she chased him, unnecessarily aching over him, her turn to breath down _his_ neck.

And so things progressed...

The onlookers were getting bored and some had even drifted off to other things but Jack was having the time of his life. He and Sam were using their matched hyper-competitiveness to graze, touch and explore each others bodies. In the beginning it had just been friendly competition but now it had turned into a sensuous game of snake and seduction. The eye-contact told him just as much as her body did, maybe more. She was smouldering at him now, daring him to do better. The trouble was the harder he tried the harder it became. His range of movement was becoming more and more restricted all the time. He tried to keep himself high above her as once again he found himself reaching over her. This time it was side on, his hips at ninety degrees to hers.

Sam knew she was gaining the upper hand, his movements were becoming more tentative by the minute. Not that she wanted it to end. She was getting quite hot and bothered, well not bothered, not bothered at all actually. Within his last few moves he had grazed her breasts, pressed up against her inner thigh and practically nibbled on her neck. She in turn had caressed his butt and trailed her fingers along the exposed flesh of his stomach. Now he seemed to be refusing to touch her. She lifted her foot, brought it parallel with her other then tracked it further back so that her pelvis was angled upwards towards his. With a look in his eye that turned her insides to a quivering mess he began to move again. Suddenly something dawned on her and she looked around. The room was completely empty. "Ah, Jack?"

"Yeah, Sam." he whispered coming closer to her face.

"There's no-one calling the moves."

"So?" he grinned mischievously.

"So why are we still playing?"

"You wanna stop?"

'_Hell no!'_ "Not really...no-one has won yet but how do we know where we're supposed to put our hands and feet?"

His smile widened. He wondered how long it would take her to notice that Daniel, who had taken over from calling the shots from Cassie, had left them to it. It had been a while now and all of the 'moves' had come from her own head. He just responded to her positions, teasing her as best he could. "Put them wherever you want Sam. Like…left hand blue." He moved his hand up till he was hovering over her completely then set it down at random.

Sam found herself grinning up into Jack's brown eyes. _'God he's handsome.'_ She also found herself straining a little to maintain her ridiculous position. Both her hands were face down and her feet face up. There was little she could do about it though, he was too close for her to move her upper body and she did not want to turn her back on him so she just stayed where she was as best she could.

"You know another move I really like?"

"What's that?" she asked feeling a little giddy.

He decided to indulge a little further, leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Right hand to left breast." Slowly he moved his hand towards her, all the while he was watching her for signs that he had overstepped the mark. Seeing none he made gentle contact. She inhaled deeply and tipped her head back, her eyes closed. His heart beat picked, he was completely sure now that her actions were just as deliberate as his own. Running his eye down along her body he realised she must be mighty uncomfortable. He also knew the stubborn woman would never give up on the long abandoned game so he retracted his contact and dropped his elbow onto the twister mat, bringing his body even closer to hers. "Oops. Looks like I just lost." She looked back at his face and smiled.

"You mean I win?" Her eyes sparkled...then her face fell. "But that means the game is over."

"Who says the game is over?" He ran a possessive hand down along her lower side and supported her hip. Slowly she twisted her body under him and his fingers tracked to the bare skin on the small of her back. He could feel her warmth under his finger tips.

Sam lowered herself down so she was finally comfortable underneath him, his hand already burning into her back. She was feeling bold and his intentions were clear. "So we're still playing huh? Well in that case I favour the move top lip to bottom lip." She stretched up and briefly captured the corner of his mouth with her own. He groaned longingly as he exhaled, his eyes closed. Containing herself was becoming impossible so she glanced around. This was very dangerous territory she suddenly realised. Even amongst their closest friends this was risky. Cassie was visiting for starters and even though she was all grown up now they could not afford to have her find them like this. They had gotten _way_ too caught up in the moment, things had already gone too far. "Ah, Jack?" When had she started calling him Jack she wondered?

"Yeah Sam?" He opened his eyes and looked at her, she had the strangest expression on her face. Then he realised he was still holding his last twister position. He must be some sight, his single hand and both feet spread out wide and his body held over the top of her like a bridge...or a very dodgy yoga instructor. He dropped himself down on either side of her and gently laid a kiss near her ear.

"Jack!" she insisted.

"What?" He was too busy inhaling her scent to worry about anything else.

"Ah, living room?"

Jack froze in his movements. She was right. He had totally forgotten himself, this was neither the time nor the place for this level of intimace with the Colonel of his flagship team. He let out a guttural moan of frustration and rose away from her.

Sam clamped down on ninety percent of the sigh that tried to escape her as his body heat disappeared from around her. She was just so damned horny tonight. Looking up she saw his outstretched hand and couldn't exactly miss the fact that she wasn't the only one who was overexcited by the game they'd just been playing. But alas, tonight was not to be the night. She found herself standing, her fingers intertwined in his and he was staring deep into her eyes.

Jack couldn't resist it, he ran his hand down her arm from her almost bare shoulder to above her elbow and just looked at her. She was gazing up at him. He could see all sorts of things dancing behind her eyes, questions, concerns, curiosities but mostly he could see desire. He did his best to return the look, he had never wanted anyone more in his life and boy he hoped it showed. Whilst it was too soon for them to be together properly...or at all really, there had been just a few moments like this when they cautiously reaffirmed their feelings for each other, but never once had either of them said a word. The need to act was growing so he moved into action.

"Come on." His tone was urgent but his tug was gentle.

"Where are we going?" Sam couldn't stop her heart from attempting to escape her chest. She was suddenly afraid that he wanted to act on their desires but they couldn't do that...not yet, so she resisted his tug.

He turned back to face her more fully. He could see every emotion on her open features and he read her concerns. "Just back to the others." he whispered and allowed his longing to show through.

"Oh." She seemed a little relieved but was clearly disappointed, he forced it aside, he had to.

They were still just standing there. Sam couldn't bring herself to move. His hand came up onto her cheek as she listened to his deep sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm fingers. They were softer now than they had been the first time he had touched her face all those years ago. All that time spent in the office she supposed. His thumb moved against her skin, gently caressing her. One hand clamped closed and remained at her side and the other was still in his, their fingers firmly locked together. She focused on the feeling, it was all she could have right now and it was not enough.

A pair of lips gently pressed against her own, shocking her, causing a river of...everything to flow through her, and they were gone again. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and allowed him to pull her into a heartfelt hug. The brief kiss had been more than he had ever dared to show before but it was exactly the promise that she needed.

She settled neatly into his arms and he held her as close as he could, feeling her arms tighten around him. His ribcage was sore from the expansion of emotions in his chest. Real hugs between them were rare and a little dangerous, but right now it just felt right and it steadied him. Reminded him of how worth it the wait would be. He dropped a kiss into her finely scented hair and she turned into him, her lips pressing against the artery of his neck.

Time passed and they stayed completely still.

"We should get back." she reluctantly whispered onto his skin. He nodded feeling her lips brush against him and then she relaxed her grip. He finished the separation and for a moment they watched each other. She smiled her special smile and Jack instantly knew, with the same certainty that he knew she was the smartest, most beautiful woman in the galaxy, that it would all work out for them one day. He smiled back knowing she felt the same and then slowly, her hand still in his, they drifted towards the kitchen door and the back porch where the party was obviously in full swing.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hmm that got a little more angsty and romantic than intended, but I suppose it is Jack and Sam so it can't really end any other way if you want it to be kind of realistic... oh well. Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
